Mito Uzumaki
by Yukri
Summary: Mito Uzumaki is a powerful ninja in the hidden leaf village just like her Dad, the now Hokage Naruto Uzumaki. Mito like her mother Hinata posses a special ability know as byakugan. Mito also posses rinnegan which creates Byanegan, a ability that allows her and the rest of her sisters to travel back in time. Now she must use that ability to protect her mom and everyone she loves.
1. Chapter 1

Sweat slowly dripped down my face as I jumped frantically around the roof tops. He has summoned me from vacation, but I dont mind... After all from here I can see all the people who we fight to protect. Women, men and children who are (you know) my family.

'Family as if I don't have a large one without thinking as the whole village as my family. I still can't believe mom is pregnant again.'

That thought stops me.. 'What if its twins again? Will she have Byanegan like us? Oh my! Uh! Just the thought makes my stomach turn.'

"Pass! Mito Uzumaki! I am going to beat you!" yells Rin as he dashes by me laughing.

"The hell you will!" I scream picking up my run and chasing after him.

We leap around the rooftop till will came to father's office. I looking over at Rin and I smiled. Then in one jump we leap into the window, tieing in are race.

"Your late! The both of you! As the Hokage's children you should be the first here and not the last." Dad said with his back turned to us, siting at his desk.

"Sorry Dad." I said noticing Uncle Gaara and Aunt Matsuri sitting with Mom in the room.

"It was Mito fault she stopped to day dream." Rin said pointing at me.

"I was thinking. You should try it sometime Rin because it might make you a better ninja." I said smiling.

"Aww! Where you thinking about Itachi's naked body?" Rin said bursting out laughing. As always he made my causing my blood to boil.

"I will kill you!" I said placing my hands around his neck and shaking him violently.

"I can't breath." Rin cried out turning blue.

"Mito don't kill your brother!" Dad laughed.

"Why I have three sisters and three other brothers." I said letting him go.

"Ok if you guys are done we need to talk about the mission. Right Naruto?" said Uncle Gaara standing up and walking to the desk.

"Hinata,sweetie will you please let the others in?" said Dad peering up his head to wink at Mom.

She smiled as open the door to call the others... A few mintues passed and everyone settled into the room. In the room stood the rest of konoha twins and the desert triplets. Uncle Kashashi, Konhamaru and Kankuro followed behind.

"Now that everyone, you have been summoned for a very important and highly classfied mission. As you may know my daughters all have a special ability called Byanegan. Now this Byanegan came about when both mine and Hinata's dojutsu became inheirted by our girls. This Byanegan gives them the same abilities that are found with normal byakugan and rinnegan users but its allows for are girls to travel back in time. For the most part this has been useful and we have been able to use it without change the past to much. That will not be possible any longer due to a new threat." Dad said pausing to take a deep breath.

"This threat broke into my home and stole my youngest daughter. He used her to jump himself and his men to the past. Lucky he left my daughter behind. I don't know what I would have done if..." Dad said with tears in his eyes."...The point is they must be found and killed before they change the past. They jumped to the hidden leaf village just after the 4th shinobi world war and a week before chunin exams. Now the information that we have found as lead us to believe that they planning on kidnapping pregnant Hinata,Temari, Matsuri, Karin and Ino. They want to use all of you to take over the the Land of Fire." Dad said pausing for Uncle Gaara.

"Naurto and I going to send you into the past to protect you mother's. Three teams of four with Kashashi, Konhamaru and Kankuro in the lead." said Gaara addressing the crowd.

"Why? I can lead my own team to kill them." I said shaking my dad's shoulder.

"We need you to protect your mom and the others. Naruto, Sasuke and I will take hunt them." said Gaara.

"But.. What about mom now? She pregnant. Will someone be here watching her?" I asked.

"Of course Mom and Dad will be watching her." Said Dad smiling.

"Good." I said feeling a drop in stress.

"Now Mito I need you to jump into the past. The last day of the chunin exams and break up the match of between Sasuke and I. I want to present yourself as my daughter and explain the mission to me." Dad said as he stood up and place his hand on mine. He looked into my eyes as if to burn the instrustions into me.

"Ok why?" I asked, "We can.." I said before Dad stop me.

"Because that was how it happened the first time." Dad said bluntly.

"I understand." I said nodding my head and looking at the floor.

"Once I agree to the mission, you will jump all of us to your location." Dad said handing me my backpack.

"Yes sir." I said activing my Byanegan and jumping to the past.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~19 years and 7 months in the past~~~~~~~~

Through the misty of the portal I dash. The otherside was closing behind me. If I dont make then I will die ... but I always make it. 'My grandfather is the yellow flash after all.'

Reaching the light I leap onto the arena wall near where dad and Sasuke are fighting. This arena will not change, its the same as when I will have my chuin exams. Thats 10 years and 8 months away from now. To think Mom has her 3rd set on twins on that day. 'Fun.'

Minutes pass and I wait for the perfect moment to break off the fight, my chance comes when Dad peforms rasengan and Uncle Sasuke chidori... Jumping in the middle of the battle, I grab both of theirs arms and throw them across the arena. They crash to the ground leaving deep holes in the area. A few thousands stare at me as I walk to the hole Dad fell in.

"Hey! Are you ok? Get up I need to talk to you." I said looking into his motionless body. Minutes pass and he says nothing.

"Hey oldman! I am talking to you. This is urgent I don't have all day." I yelled reaching to shaking him. Before he disappearances in a puff of smoke...

A swift breeze comes toward me, I jump...landing in the trap of Uncle Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu. Unable to move Dad apperances before me.

"Who the heck are you?" Dad yells as Uncle Sasuke runs up from his hole.

"I am..Mito Uzumaki. Daughter of the 7th Hokage Naruto Uzumaki and his wife Hinata Uzumaki." I said blunt.

"What the freak did you just say!?" Dad yelled cluching his fits.

"You heard me. I know your in shock but we don't have much time. I was sent here on a mission by you. I have to jump the others so we can protect Mom, Temari, Matsuri, Karin and Ino." I said with a sense of urgency.

"Are you crazy? High?" Asked Uncle Shikamaru from behind.

"I am not crazy, damnit. Now let me go I don't want hurt you Uncle Shikamaru. I could easy break out of this shadow possesion jutsu but I don't wanna hurt you. Asuma and Karura are good friends of mine and would be pissed if I hurt their Dad." I said causing Shikamaru to release his jutsu.

"How did you know Temari and I were talking about using those names..If..." Shikamaru looking at the ground and muttered the question.

"Damnit. Shikamaru." yelled Dad.."Why did you do that for?"

"She knows something she couldn't know." Shikamaru muttered.

"I just said they are my friends. They are set in the Konoha twins. We all share a birthday along with desert triplets." I said looking at Shikamaru and smiling.

"If what you say is true then how are you here?" Sasuke asked standing next to Dad with his hand on his shoulder.

"My Byanegan its allows my sisters and I to travel through time. We inherited both byakugan and rinnegan...we can use one alone or both together. Its really great, till someone comes along and wants to use it to take over the world. You know." I said

"Ok let us see this byanegan." Dad said laughing

"Fine! Who do you want me to jump? You, Uncle Sasuke or Uncle Gaara?" I asked

"Jump Sasuke, Gaara and me." Dad said crossing his arms. Smiling I waste no time making a portal and a shadow clone.

"Go get Dad, Uncle Sasuke, Uncle Gaara and our Itachi." I said to the shadow clone while holding open the portal. She jumped into the portal disappreancing.

"Our Itachi?" Sasuke asked standing close behind me.

"Itachi as in your oldest son and not your brother.." I said focuing on the portal.

"So I have a son?" Sasuke asked

"Yea, you have eight kids just like Dad. Four girls and four boys. Aunt Karin is pregnant again so it will be five girl and five boys." I said feeling someone warp their arms around my body.

"We are here you can close the portal." Itachi said whispering into my ear.

"Alright!" I said closing the portal and collapsing in Itachi's arms."I am so tired, I think I am low on charka." I told Itachi as he held me.

"Well we were up for three days, that might be the problem too." Itachi meantioned while picking me up and walking to the group that formed.

"I can't believe it." Said Karin who had joined us in the arena along with Grandmom Tsunade and Mom.

"Yea it's us." said Dad who was with Sasuke and Uncle Gaara.

"So cool! Naruto do we really have ten kids?" Mom asked smiling at touching her womb.

"Yea, they are wonderful. Mito here is the next Hokage." Dad said smiling and looking over at me.

"Is she ok?" Dad asked peering at me.

"Yea, she just very fatigue. You haven't been sending her on mission after mission for months are anything. Stretching her abilities past their limits." Itachi said rolling his eyes at my Dad. Everyone was amazed at his tone or so their faces said.

"Don't talk to my Daddy that way." Spoke Little Kushina who was hinding behind our Dad.

"Kushina I didn't see you their. Do you thing you can jump the rest? I am so tired." I asked after she walked up to us.

"Sure, but hey! Why didn't anyone tell me I looked just like Mommy? Its kind of creepy." Little Kushina remarked twisting her hair.

"Oh I guess we didn't realize. Your 13 years old and Mom hair was long when she was 13. It long now and was long when she was my age." I explained.

"Your hair may be long but its red like Nanny's hair." Little Kushina said take a handful of mine.

"Yea, can you jump the others know?" I asked still in Itachi's arms.

"Sure but only if you promise you will not get mad about me hunting down the bad men with Daddy?" Little Kushina questioned.

"I am not mad, beside I could use the rest. Itachi and I were on vacation remember? This mission will be like a vacation. We are watching a lot of pregnant women and you have the hard part." I said laughing.

"Ok! Good I guess." Little said with disppointment left to open the portal.

"Aww, Naruto their so cutie." said Matsuri who had joined the group along with Gaara.

"You should see yours and Gaara kids. Your 13 year old has a crush on Little Kushina over their." Naruto said smiling.

"Yea, Naruto and I might be in-laws at this rate." Said Uncle Gaara who place his grip on my Dad's shoulder.

"So are you too dating?" Asked Karin who had turned her attention to us.

"We are married." Itachi said happily. This drew the attention of everyone.

"Is that so Itachi?" Asked my Dad balling up his fits and walking hashly to us.

"Yea, it is. We got hitched three days ago while trying to vacation." Itachi said laughing to everyone shock. The air then filled with tension, no spoke. Dad eyes stared us down as if he want to kill Itachi. His mouth opened..

"Everyone is here!" yelled Little Kushina as she closed the portal. Looking at them and looking back in a moment Dad was running toward us, his face red.

"I will deal with you two later." Dad said running by us.

"I will have to remember to lock that memory away tight." I whispered to Itachi.


	3. Characters from the future

1. Naruto/ Hinata

⦁ Mito (girl) (Rin's Twin)

⦁ Rin

Little Kushina (13 Years old)

2. Twins: Shikamaru/ Temari Nara

⦁ Karura (girl) (twin of Asuma)

⦁ Asuma

3. Gaara/ Matsuri

⦁ Naruto(boy) (triplet)

⦁ Temari (girl) (triplet)

⦁ Yashamaru(boy) (triplet)

Haru (13 year old) has a crush on little Kushina.

4. Sasuke/ Karin Uchiha

⦁ Itachi (twin of Yuki)

⦁ Yuki

5. Ino/Chōji Akimichi

⦁ Shino (boy) (twin of Ami)

⦁ Ami (girl)

Team leaders:

⦁ Kashashi

⦁ Konhamaru

⦁ Kankuro


End file.
